Surfing Into Danger
by puppy-anime-luvr
Summary: What happens when Kowalski spots a weird energy signal coming from Pen Gu Island while the girls are vacationing there? I co-wrote this with 'Lovepaw and Silverpaw' with some help from 'auroraminamino' here and there. We own nothing except the plot, the twins, and the female commando team. On the verge of K and T for a small section.
1. Chapter 1

Twins: [whining] MOMMA MOMMA MOMMA MOMMA MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMAAAAAAA.

Eva: What? What could you POSSIBLY want NOW?

The twins had been bothering her today as she was left in charge of them while the others went and scoped around the zoo to make sure everything was alright. There was a short pause before they smiled widely.

Aden: We want to go see Mommy and Daddy!

Eden: Yeah! We wanna go surfing too!

Sky walked into the room and smirked with the remaining two of the team copying her.

Sky: You DID promise them that we would go sometime after your foot was healed you know.

Cory: It's not nice to break your promises.

Silver: So, can we go?

Eva looked down and saw the twins' pleading eyes and gave in.

Eva: Oh sure. But just for a little bit. It'll be nice to see those guys again. We leave in half an hour so pack up. We have to tell everyone the club will be closed for the time being.

It was a sunny day on Pen Gu Island for all the island's inhabitants and vacationers.  
A cheering was heard on the private shore near an old shack as Big Z and Cody finished their surfing and came in. Five female penguins and two little twins were standing there watching the two surf to their hearts' content.

Eva: [high-fives Big Z] Dude, that was awesome! You have to teach me all you know!

The twins ran up to Cody and tackled him shouting: "Daddy!" Cody picked them up and hugged them. He saw the female penguin commando team.

Cody: Whoa. I thought I heard cheering for the amazing me. Where did you guys come from?

Eva punched his arm smiling.

Silver: I'm pretty sure you already had that talk with your parents.

Sky: Silver! Not in front of the kids! [elbows slightly]

Eva: But seriously. We just came for a visit. Maybe surf some, take in the rays, swim, have a barbeque. You know, the usual.

Cory: The kids just couldn't wait to see you again.

They had laid down Cody's surfboard. Aden was standing on it and Eden was shifting it side to side slightly to help him imagine the waves under him.

Cody turns to Silver.

Cody: Do you surf?

Silver: Never tried actually.

Cody: [raises eyebrow] Well then I guess its time to join you in.

Silver looks uneasy but lets Cody drag her over to the surf boards and get her own along with the other girls too.

By the time they were in the water, they all had their own special board. Lani and Cody wrote everyone's names down in a different color. Eva's in light blue to match her blue flowers, Sky's in green, and Cory's in purple. Silver's was a dark red.

Cody then begins to show Silver how to paddle and she ends up flipping over when an unexpected wave came out of nowhere while the others dove underneath it and re-surfaced. Everyone started to laugh as Silver popped up with some seaweed on her head and climbed onto her board with a pout.

Lani: Don't worry. A little practice always helps. You'll be great in no time.

Silver growled lightly but got back on and then a humungous wave came bearing down at them and Silver shut her eyes and let her instincts take over. She opens her eyes to find herself in the tube along side Cody and she stares in awe but stumbles. Cody calls out to her.

Cody: Long, slow, and smooth.

She follows his instructions and she's beside him enjoying the wave. When they exited she saw everyone clapping and or cheering. Eva paddled over.

Eva: You were great! See? Not that hard.

Cory: But it's fun to keep your eyes open the entire time.

Big Z came in time to see it and nods approvingly but then notices her blue feathers. Her Mohawk was styled different now because the front was split to go down her face while the rest went to the right in a sideways Mohawk. The rest was down because it was wet. But the blue feathers reminded Big Z of his long lost niece. After all she had the same blue feathers but without the scar.

For the rest of the day they kept on surfing until the moon was out. They came back in and made the island's classic. Squid on a stick. They even all fell asleep by the campfire.

~At the zoo~

Kowalski was fiddling with a device that had a screen of an island with some yellow energy pulses emanating from a giant volcano.

Kowalski: Sir, I think you should have a look at this. It seems that there is strange activity in this area but I can't seem to find the name of this island.

Skipper: [walks over] Strange activity is almost NEVER good.

Voice: Oh, hello. I just came to borrow your TV.

Skipper: Almost as bad as that. [turns to King Julien] No, you CAN'T watch TV right now because Private is watching the Lunacorns.

King Julien: But I-

Skipper: Niet.

King Julien: But-

Skipper: Ap!

King Julien: I-

Skipper: Nope.

King Julien: OK OK. Fine. I won't be taking your stinking TV. [sees island] Oh hey! I know dat place!

Kowalski: So you know the name then?

King Julien: Well duh. Dat is Pen Gu Island. Silly penguin. That's the surfing capital of ze whole world.

Skipper: And you know that, HOW?

King Julien: Neighboring Island of Madagascar. I looked forward to watching them surf when it came to competitions.

Skipper: Really? Then why haven't we heard about it?

Private: Oh I have! I watched it every year on the telly. My favorite was Big Z until he disappeared.

King Julien: Yes, he truly was da best. Well, only because I don't surf. But if I did, I would be da bestest of da best. Even better than that dummy Tank Evans.

Skipper: Let me guess, because you're king?

King Julien: See, now you are getting it.

Skipper rolled his eyes.

Private: The most recent one was Cody finding Big Z once more. They are supposed to be there for next week's contest. The Big Z Memorial. Though I forgot the number.

King Julien: Well, I remember watching the 8th.

Private: And I remember the 9th.

Skipper: OK, we get it. There were many. Big whoop. Now back to the matter at hand.

Private: Sorry Skippah. [continues to watch Lunacorns]

King Julien: Well I'm not.

Skipper: Will you just, LEAVE ALREADY?

King Julien: Hey! No one bosses around da king! The bossiness comes FROM da king to the peasant nobodies like you. So shut up a little.

Skipper pushed him out the door and slammed it shut ignoring his shouts of protest.

Skipper: Anyways. Now that we have a name and a location. What's wrong?

Kowalski: It's giving off a weird energy source. Even though there is a volcano the energy's not the same. It's one like the things Hans makes for his weapons.

Rico popped up behind them and got out some nun-chucks and started to swing them around. He let go on one of the swings and it flung across the room hitting a vase off the table. Skipper shook his head.

Skipper: Alright boys. Looks like we're going on a mission to this island. What was the name again?

Private: Pen Gu Island. And the only way to get there is by whale.

Skipper: Alright boys get ready we leave in 30.

*Meanwhile*

Everyone was now up and enjoying the morning

Sky: Looks like we fell asleep outside. Well yesterday was fun.

Eva: No kidding.

Cody: Hey you guys should join in the competition. You're all really good.

Eva: Sure.

Sky: Count me in!

Cory: You had me at 'join'.

Silver: Alright.

Cody: Alright! Let's get you signed up and lets do some more surfing woohoo!

They head over then sign up then they are out on the water and Silver is shredding it out there along side Cody. Lani was on shore with the kids, Big Z, and the rest of the commando team. The girls were signing up to help with welcoming newcomers. They were supposed to put leis around their necks and greet them. Lani saw a familiar face in the water so she shouted out.

Lani: Cody! Kai's here with some new visitors!

He headed for shore so Silver followed. She saw Eva, Sky, and Cory wearing grass skirts with blue, orange, and white hibiscus flowers above their left ear-holes. When they saw a whale come close to the shore Lani, Big Z, and Cody all waved as some penguins swam to shore. The girls all put the leis they were holding around their necks without noticing who it was. They giggled to each other and walked away to get more.

Silver: Guys?!

Kowalski: Silver? What are YOU doing here?

Skipper: I thought those three looked familiar.

Eva and the others turn and smiled at them. Silver laughs softly and feels Kowalski staring at her. Rico came up and hugged her happy to see his twin again. She hugs back happily then when they separate tackles Kowalski in a flying hug. Cory raced up to Private and they hugged like they childhood friends who haven't seen each other in 7 years.

Cody: Really heart felt. Honestly.

Big Z saw the resemblance of Rico and Silver realizing they were twins. Silver still looked like his long lost niece but the difference was the twin and the scar.

Skipper: You, big fella. [suspicious voice] Why are you looking at Rico and Silver like that?

Sky smacked his arm.

Private: Skippah! That's Big Z!

Big Z: So you a fan?

Private: Oh yes! You're simply EPIC when it comes to surfing.

Eva: Oh, we haven't introduced you guys yet. Big Z, meet Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and another biggest fan Private. Guys, this is Big Z, Cody, and Lani.

Two twins came running through the middle of them playing tag until the girl tackled the boy into the sand. They started laughing.

Sky: The girl with the pink flower is Eden and the boy is Aden. You know, the twins.

Skipper: They are really cute.

Then a big burly boy, aka Tank Evans walks through going for his board but Silver was in his way and he smacks her out of it. Silver fell to the floor with an 'oof'.

Kowalski: Hey, watch it buddy!

Tank: [leans into Kowalski's face] Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it, little man?

Eva: Leave him alone Tank. I didn't know that after losing so hard that you would dare show your face again.

Tank: [stands tall] What did you say pipsqueak?

Sky: You were beaten before, and can be beaten again. We'll be entering the contest and we'll show you who's boss.

Tank: [smirks] Why enter if you know I'll win.

Cody: Because all you'll win is the LOSER TROPHY.

Tank: That chicken won last time because I underestimated you two but now your going to eat fire urchin so hard your grand children will be feeling pain.

With that he grabs his board and heads out smashing through several children's boards.

Private: I don't know if I've met a meaner penguin in my whole life.

Eva: That skunk bag. Thinks himself so high and mighty. He got beat by a chicken from Michigan. Pft.

Sky: Even the kids don't like him. Just ask them.

Aden: He's a dirty trash can full of poop.

Eden: [smacks back of his head] You got that from Arnold!

Aden: So?! it's true!

Chicken Joe *calling from a hot tub with Pen Guans*: Hey Cody!

Cody: Sup Joe?

Joe climbs out and walks over to him. They do their handshake.

Chicken Joe: Just saw what happened.

He goes over to Silver who is now on her feet rubbing her cheek where he hit.

Chicken Joe: Sorry about him. He's a real jerk sometimes. [walks to Big Z and Lani] Sup Lani, Z.

He got tackled by the twins and they immediately start burying him in a sand castle.

Chicken Joe: Whoa. Hey there little dudes.

Eden giggled.

Lani: So yeah, that's Chicken Joe. Those Pen Guans in the pot are his followers. Joe's kind of like their king so, yeah. Best not to mess with them.

Eva: Joe was the one who beat Tank the Stank last year.

Chicken Joe: [shocked face] I did?

Lani: He is also forgetfully but that's what makes him more amazing.

Skipper: Lazy, says 'dude', and forgetful. [narrows eyes] Just like a hippy.

Chicken Joe: [turns to Silver] I saw your out there surfing. I think you have real potential.

He wiggles out of the castle and pats Silver on the back while the kids lose interest and start playing tag again.

Chicken Joe: Really great for your first try on surfing.

Silver: Thanks.

The Pen Guans ran up to Joe and started speaking in some foreign language. He nodded.

Chicken Joe: Well I have to go feed these guys. Catch up with you later.

Pen Guans:[fast] Yum yum yum yum yum.

When they left everyone turned back to the guys.

Eva: So what are you guys doing here?

Skipper: I asked first.

Sky: You're seriously not going with the classified thing are you? We're just here on vacation.

Silver: My first so I'm off. Peace!

She grabs Cody's flipper and her board and he grabs his and they head out into the water and waited for the perfect wave.

Big Z: Hey, Kowalski is it? How about you learn how to surf to impress your lady friend?

Lani: [shoves Big Z] Geek! C'mon! Why don't we teach ALL of them? It'll be fun!

Big Z: If they're anything like Cody I can only handle one at a time.

The girl commandos and Big Z laughed.

Lani: C'mon! It'll be easier with these three, Cody, and me helping.

Big Z: Oh, I don't know. Do you know how long it'll take? And then there's the board making and the-

He stopped when he saw Private looking at him with big, pleading eyes.

Big Z: [smiles and pats his head] Alright. I guess we could try.

Eva: Woohoo! Well what are we waiting HERE for?

Sky: Let's go get them some board wood!

Eva: Let's leave Silver out to enjoy herself.

They nod then head out to find koa wood after an hour of letting Silver have her fun.

Skipper: Stay on your toes boys. There could be traps anywhere.

Eva, Sky, Silver, and Cory rolled their eyes.

Cory: There ARE no traps.

Eva: Sky and I have been going here for years and with Cory for two.

Sky: All we need to watch out for is the Pen Guans and getting on their bad side.

Lani: Just follow us.

Soon enough they gather all the wood they need and drag it to the private shore.

The guys all gaped at the beautiful scene of the glistening sea water, the white sand, the tall green trees and the cloud spotted sky under the warm sun. The sweet smell of salt drifted around their beaks lightly.

Rico: Whoa.

The girls giggled and Big Z smiled as they continued on their way.

Private stepped a little too far to the right and the next thing he knows he is hanging upside down by his right ankle and is being held at spear point with more of Chicken Joe's followers. Private gulped.

Skipper: Private! [turns to Eva] I told you!

Eva: Take a chill pill Mr. Crabbypants. [turns to Pen Guans] We're with the chicken.

Pen Guan #1: Chicken?

Pen Guan #2: [turns to #1] Chicken.

Both: Chicken!

They all started to chorus each other until a pause came up.

All Pen Guans: CHICKEEEEEEEEEN!

Sky pulled out some squids and gave them out. Eventually they cut Private's rope and he fell on his back.

Sky: [flirty smirk at Skipper] Told ya.

Skipper blushes under his feathers.

Eva: [whispers to Sky] I'm going to have to use that one day.

Cody and Silver: Race you!

Cody: What we ahhh-!

He got once more stuck in another trap.

Cody: Awww come on!

Silver covers her beak to keep from smiling which was failing badly.

Lani: Really Cody? You've been caught in these things at least three times so far this week.

Silver got out a knife and cut the rope making him fall on his face. He got up and dusted himself of.

Cody: Yeah well you know what? I'm done talking with you. [starts walking]

Lani: Oh c'mon! [trying not to laugh, following him into the shack] Cody!

Cody: Nope! I don't want to hear it.

Cory: On another note. How about you guys learning how to surf?

Private: I thought Kowalski already knew how though.

Kowalski: I do. I only agreed because they promised to teach you guys. I knew it would be a dream come true for Private.

Silver: Really? Then how about a contest after we make our boards?

Cody appears with dye.

Cody: We will be able to identify your board by color. Now your choice.

Kowalski grabs the teal and baby blue while Private grabs yellow and purple. Skipper grabs a normal blue and black while Rico takes a dark green and black.

Big Z stood to the side and watched as Cody explained how to create the board. About the board already in the tree and just finding it, smooth strokes that aren't too long, all that. He was smiling at the scene as Cody drew the outline of the boards and they got to work.

Everyone already had their boards with them except for the boy penguin team as they were making theirs now.

Big Z: [turns to Silver and Cody] You two go on ahead we got it here.

Silver and Cody share a glance then they grab their boards and are out before everyone can blink.

Lani: I got life guard duty but I will be back later.

She heads up but not before Big Z calling out "Bring me some more clams!".

She was seen shaking her head as she called back.

Lani: That's the third batch in two months!

Big Z: [waves a flipper at her now gone figure] Pah! She'll get them.

Eva: Yeah. So how about some of your music for Skipper? [sly smile] I'm sure he would love it.

Cory and Sky started to stifle laughs as Big Z got a huge grin.

Big Z; Hey! That's not a bad idea!

He went to the shack and came out with a ukelele. He started to play while singing and the girls all laughed loudly at Skipper's face after the third run through. Before he could explode Eva, Sky, and Cory joined the other two saying that "everything was under control".

Eva was floating on her back staring at the clouds for most of the time while the others actually surfed. Every once and a while they would join her.

Silver is just sitting back enjoying the feel of water on her feathers then a perfect wave hit Silver began to surf but Eva didn't see it. Big Z made an X in the sand while smiling at the guys knowingly. He started counting down from 5 and sure enough, Eva washes up coughing while Silver rides the wave.

Eva: [spits out sand] Bleh. I've eaten GUN POWDER that tastes better than this. [stands up] I guess I'm done for now.

The X was still in the same spot unharmed. Eva saw Sky laughing with the rest of the guys so she made a sand ball chucking it at Sky. It knocked her off her board in the water yelling.

Sky: Ahhh-!

She resurfaced a while later and saw Eva bent over in laughter.

Cody: You know for someone who has never surfed before your amazing.

Silver ruffles her feathers embarrassed by the praise. She had really never gotten any before so she didn't know how to respond.

Silver: Thanks.

She then turns on her board then went under again and resurfaced. She then turned for the next great wave and rode on top just relaxing and enjoying her self.

Eva: Well I'm outta here.

Private: Where are you going?

Eva: [picks up board, calls over shoulder] Don' worry 'bout it.

Eva then sauntered off. The guys looked over at Sky.

Sky: Sorry. It's a secret.

Silver and Cody watch her go and shrug then head into another wave but this time Cody was doing amazing flips in the air while Silver watched carefully.

Kowalski: So you guys just let her go off on her own without knowing where she's headed?

The girls on shore and Big Z looked at each other. They looked at Kowalski with smiles and nodded.

All three: Yup.

Sky and Cory started to polish their boards and Big Z walked over to inspect how everyone was doing. Kowalski was doing well as was Rico. Private was doing it a bit weird so Big Z fixed the problem by giving Private something to stand on. Now he was about Rico's height by standing on the rock. He turned to Skipper and did NOT expect to see what was there.

It was absolutely perfect. First try and it was amazing. Big Z ran a flipper up and down on it and it felt smooth.

Big Z: Wow. I'm impressed. First time?

Skipper nods.

Big Z: Well looks like you have a natural talent. At least with MAKING the board.

Big Z grabs the colors Skipper chose and began to show skipper the flame design where it is blue flames with a black back ground. Skipper then took the dye and started to paint it.

Big Z: Alright. When it's done I want you to take it out in the water and show me what you got.

Skipper: You got it.

Skipper gave a salute and then continued the task at hand.

Kowalski and Rico finished theirs next when Skipper was almost done with the paint.

Big Z felt Rico's board.

Big Z: You may want to make it smoother other wise its harder to control the speed.

Rico nods and sets to work and Big Z feels Kowalski's board.

Big Z: Very good alright let's see.

He grabs the paints and shows Kowalski the swirl pattern. Teal was the main background and the light blue was swirling all over in an mystifying way. Big Z gave the colors to Kowalski and he started to fill his board in too. Big Z then walked over to Private's board and inspected it. As it was done Big Z drew a special design for his little fan. He drew a giant star in the middle in purple and drew curved lines leading to the star from the top and the bottom which were yellow. The star was also outlined in yellow with a purple background. He also took a black and signed Private's name at the top with a tiny star at the top right side of his name.

Private looked at his board with amazement and began to paint it with a quick thanks to Big Z (more like glomping him saying thank you over and over). Skipper's board is done and dried. Big Z notices and gives it a finally look over.

Big Z: Yup. Only have one test now before you can get in the water.

Skipper: Test? What test?

Sky and Cory smiled knowing there was a freak out about to happen. They called out to Cody.

Sky: Hey Cody!

Cory: Big Z is doing the 'Test' on Skipper's board!

Cody: Oh I am SO there! Hold on!

He paddled in an not wanting to be alone Silver swam in too.

Skipper: What do you mean? What's going to- Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing man?

Skipper saw Big Z walk over with a giant boulder. Big Z put it down as the Sky and Cory held Skipper back by the flippers and head.

Skipper: Hey! What's he doing? Let me go!

Big Z stood up on the rock before climbing on the board. Skipper started to freak out when Big Z began jumping on the board. Silver cracks up laughing. Big Z's test is over, much to Skipper relief, and the board is fine.

Big Z: OK it passes the test.

Then he did the same too Kowalski's, Private's, and Rico's though they would have to do the paint.

Big Z: :ooks like all past. Cody if you would.

Skipper, Private, and Kowalski grab their boards looking to see if they were OK to use. Kowalski had already done this before so he needed no help. Private turned out to be a natural claiming he only watched Big Z surf in four competitions and that's how he learned. His only problem was staying balanced inside a tube. He would instantly wipe out.

Rico was a pretty fast learner too. He was doing great until he got distracted by Skipper.

Speaking of which, was the worst surfer ever. He couldn't even stay balanced long enough to get on top of a wave. He kept falling over, and over, and over again. Each time with a big splash and a 'whoa!' or an 'ah!'.

Silver grinned and paddled up to him.

Silver: Why don't you climb on mine and try it with some help first?

Skipper grumbles but gets on behind her while Big Z got Skipper's board back onto the shore. A voice came from behind them.

Voice: [teasingly] My my Skipper. Now you're with Silver? How would the others react to this?

They turned and saw Eva sitting on her board.

Silver: Oh hey Eva. Where did you go?

Kowalski: I was wondering the same thing actually.

Eva: Oh. Um, kind of hard to explain. Some leaves, a hole, some caves, a volcano, worms, you know. That whole thing.

Sky: Oh there?

Cody: Dude! I love that place! Might be good practice for Skipper actually.

Eva: Maybe he'll be brave enough to go through the left tunnel.

Sky: What!? You have to be hard core to do that!

Cory: Or disgusting.

Cody: Or just plain stupid.

Sky: Oh, so like you?

Eva: Ooooh. You just got TOLD sucker! Yeah man! [high fives Sky]

Cody: Hey! That was a one time thing!

Silver glares at them and unsuspectingly goes under the wave that knocked the rest off their boards and onto the beach and when they surface they laugh.

Eva gets up.

Eva: If you think THAT'S funny, you should wait until one of these brave soldiers enter the left tunnel instead of the right.

Sky: Oh, I can't wait for someone to try it!

Cory: If someone did that for me...

All three start laughing and walking off into the forest.

Big Z: [chuckling] You guys might want to go follow before they out brave you.

Silver growls and paddles back in then they race after. They go to the place where it all starts. Eva, Sky, Cory, and Cody each pick leaves, enough for the lot of them.

Skipper: Oh we've seen this before.

Everyone jumps in but didn't expect all those twists, turns, or even all the lava everywhere. Everyone was screaming. Some in fear, like Private and Kowalski, while others were having a blast cheering, like everyone else. When they make it to the ramp that splits off, Silver goes to the left along side Skipper while the other boys stay with the girls.  
At the end jump Silver and Skipper shouted.

Both: Hope you don't get hurt near the end.

Eva: We won't, but your pride will be!

As the majority landed safely due to the path on the right, they saw Skipper and Silver land in a puddle of blue goop. As they came up they saw the three girls and Cody laughing, Cory on the ground.

Skipper: Hey, why are you laughing?

Silver: What is this stuff anyways?

Eva pointed up while clutching her stomach in silent laughter. Everyone not laughing looked up and saw glow worms.

With Skipper and Silver right under them.

Silver: Surprising this is a lot better than what Blowhole would make me land in so I'm not complaining.

Skipper groans and climbs out and shakes off his feathers. Silver also climbs out and shakes her too but instead of annoyed she's more curious.

Eva: Told you your pride would be hurt.

Skipper: But you didn't give us a warning! Nothing!

Sky: We said it was for the stupid and disgusting. What more do you want?

Eva: [shrugs] Eh. It was funny and that's all I need.

Silver eyes the goop and makes a ball and chucks it at Eva hitting her strait in the face. Not a moment later Silver and Skipper both are throwing goop balls at everyone. Being the resourceful chick that she is, Sky picked up her leaf and used it like a shield. Eva sees this and pushed Sky into the goop.

Eva: I say shields are cheating so ha!

And then she slid as fast as she could out of there laughing to herself.

Skipper got in a lucky shot and hit her in the back of the head. Silver and Skipper high five and everyone is covered in goo.

Cory: So nasty.

Cody: Eh. I'm kinda used to it.

Sky: Yeah, not me. I'm going to go shower off at the falls. I'm sure that's where Eva went.

Private: Can I come to? I feel really, icky.

Cody: Sure. Just follow us.

They started walking and ended up at a natural mini-waterfall. They expected to see a female penguin also but all they saw was water and rocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Private: She's not here.

Kowalski: Maybe she went back to surfing, went back to Big Z, went to greet more guests, went for a walk, or went back to slide down again.

Everyone looked at him.

Kowalski: What?

Sky: Nothing it's just...

Cory: That was a lot of scenarios.

Silver rolled her eyes and she washed off before disappearing like Eva. No one noticed as they thought she was just being quiet until all of them were done washing. Rico looked around but saw another missing penguin. He started frantically looking around. Kowalski and Skipper looked around seeing she was gone.

Kowalski: Now there's TWO missing?

Skipper: What in the name of mahi-mahi is going on?! Where are they?!

Silver began stalking Big Z meanwhile for her own amusement and to see if she could still remain hidden. She wasn't missing at all and she was the only one who knew. Or so she thought.

Voice: Oh hello there vittle lady penvuin. You're coming vith me.

Silver turned around just in time to be kicked into a tree, sliding down the trunk, and falling on her face. She was knocked out. The figure then picked her up and carried her away.

Hans grinned. A female, and by the stroke of luck, he remembers it being Agent S from Dr. Blowhole. He drags Silver back to the base and puts a slave collar on her. She can't move and was slid into a holding cell. She curled in a ball not entirely sure what was happening. Dr. blowhole arrived and smiled. He entered the room and injected into her a weird green water substance and she she writhes in agony. She is praying Rico doesn't feel it and off course he doesn't.  
Dr. Blowhole then left and gave Hans a special control collar that would make her loyal to him and him alone. Then he however leaves back to his main base.

Hans now had two female slaves in his custody. He grinned evilly at his so far successful plan. He activated the collars and made them come out of their cells. He inspected them and saw that they're eyes seemed glazed over.

Hans: Now, I vant you to act like normal until the right time to strike. I vant you to lead them here innocently.

They nodded and gave a salute.

Both: Yes, sir.

And they waddled off.

Hans: Ahh, I love being evil.

They get back to the surface and blink so the color returned to their eyes. They moved their feathers above the collars so they were hidden and slid along the jungle until they reached the rest of their friends.

They snuck up behind Kowalski, the one in the very back, and latched onto him screaming. They started laughing when they got off because of his horrified face. To Sky and Cory their voices seemed a bit robotic but that could just be paranoia.

Skipper: There you are! Where were you?!

Eva: Oh c'mon Flathead. I know this island inside out. We were just going on a walk.

Silver nods. Rico, however, feels uneasy cause he could no longer feel what his sister was feeling while Skipper was wondering if that was what they were REALLY doing.

Cody: Not only that but she can take care of herself. C'mon. Let's go back to Z. I'm getting hungry for some squid.

Cory: Oh yeah! You guys haven't eaten since you got here! You must be so hungry!

Private: Well, I am a bit peckish.

Eva: Then let's head for the beach! Maybe do some swimmin', surfin', some dancin'.

Sky: Alright! Follow us.

Sky and Eva led the rest of them over to the North shore where they got Big Z to head to the main shore with them. Sky, Eva, and Cory put on their grass skirts and flowers so no one knew they were shirking their jobs. They got some food and sat down watching the twins play and Lani save Arnold over and over.

Silver shakes her head then heads out on her surfboard. Hans hadn't count on them going in the water and the collar lost control but Silver was in the tube and once she got back on land, the machine was back in control. He noted that while they were in the water they had somewhat control of their actions.

Cody: [turns to girls] You know what? I remember you had a routine before. I kind of want to see it again including Silver this time if you don't mind.

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

Eva: Sure. I haven't been actually surfing yet since we got here. Why not?

The girls got their surfboards and headed to the water. Lani saw this and started cheering them on.  
Some of the current islanders heard this and noticed what was going on.

Islander #1: Hey! It's Eva, Sky, and Cory!

Islander #2: But who's the new girl?

Islander #3: Who cares?! I bet she's as good as the other three!

Islander #2: Go New Girl!

The girls all got onto their boards waiting for just the right wave to show itself. From right to left it was Eva, Cory, Sky, and then Silver. Sky spoke to Silver right as a wave started forming.

Sky: [to Silver] Just follow our lead.

They paddled up to the wave and jumped up. Eva led the others into pumping with Cory and Eva going up and down at opposite times while the same was for Sky and Silver. After a little while Eva switched feet and the others followed right behind so their left feet were on the back. It was harder that way. They surfed up the wave and shortly became aerial at the same time. The switched feet again in the air and rode on the top of it. Eva then flipped her board up and Cory held her up. Eva was doing a handstand on Cory's flippers with Eva's board on her feet. Sky then jumped onto Eva with her board on Eva's and motioned for Silver to do the same. Silver did the same with Sky that Eva did with Cory right before the wave washed them to shore.

Everyone was cheering and clapping. Silver smiled but it was mainly Z came over and helped them down, even though some denied they needed it. They gave high fives to any one who offered as they grabbed their boards and walked to the guys and Lani.

Private: Whoa! I had no idea you could surf like that.

Cory: It's nothing, really. Eva and Sky had the routine first. We just added more people.

Eva: You may now bask in the awesomeness that is us. [superman pose]

The girls started laughing and a flurry of high-fives was given.

Cody: Wow. Nice job.

He and Chicken Joe were beside them now.

Chiken Joe: That, was fantastic.

Sky: Thanks Joe. From you that really means a lot.

Skipper: What about from me?

Sky: Eh. Not so much. [smiles as he pushes her arm slightly]

Eva: He spaces out a lot so he really doesn't even remember most things.

Just then, an otter with spiked hair headed for them.

Eva: [muttering] Oh great. Here comes Reggie.

Reggie: Hey, it's the whole gang! [notices Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico] And, others? Say, can you guys surf?

Lani: What do you want Belafonte? We're on a very busy schedule.

Reggie: [turns to Eva, Sky, and Cory] OK, so I heard you were in town and I wanted to know if you were entering the contest. With you guys in there surfing like how you did, there would be no STOPPING you. OK, when you win, here's what I'm thinking-

Cory cut him off.

Cory: Yeah, yeah. Mmhmm. Interesting. Say, why don't you go so we can have some peace and quiet? And by the way, We also have Silver in our group.

He was about to answer when a camera crew showed up surrounding him. The others used this moment to make a quick getaway.

Lani: I would stay away from him the best you can.

Kowalski: Oh? Why's that?

Big Z: Let's just say he's really annoying.

Cody: You couldn't be any more right. No other word to describe him.

Lani: OK well, you guys have fun. I have to go watch Arnold and the twins. I'll see you guys later.

And she sauntered off still holding her red squid. Silver hums lightly while she starts to wax her board.

Eva: Well I'm bored. How about we have a Luau?! [excitedly clapping]

Silver raises an eyebrow while staring at her then goes back to waxing her board. Eva waved a flipper at her and turned to the others.

Eva: C'mon! Nothing to do, on an island of surfers, why not?

Sky: Well, I guess it'll be fun.

Silver: You go nuts. I'm not wearing a skirt even if it kills me.

She grabs her board and goes back out.

Eva: Oh fine. She can be the DJ then. [points to boys] But you guys might if I tell you to. Well, I at least want to see Skipper hula. [starts laughing]

Skipper: Heck no!

Silver just let her mind go free as she went on an amazing wave.

Eva: Yeah, well, we'll see Mr. Elvis. I'm headed off to go tell everyone about the party and start setting it up. See you later!

Kowalski snorts but grabs his board and goes out to Silver and shares some words and then they go into the next wave surfing together in circles.

Eva: Glad someone liked my joke. Makes me feel so loved by my friends when only one laughs. Anyways, someone want to come with?

Sky and Cory: We're in!

Private: I'll try it but don't count on Rico though.

Rico: [crosses flippers] Nuhh-uh.

Silver and Kowalski, after they left the wave, lean back and watch the clouds pass by in pure bliss.

Kowalski: Hey Sil, you OK?

Silver: Fine why?

Kowalski: Silver, you seem unhappy.

Silver: [sighs] I just get this feeling that everyone only sees the Rico side of me...

Kowalski paddles closer to her.

Kowalski: Well I don't. I see something more. A woman who had suffered all her life yet still remained strong. Yeah, I see a little of Rico in you but you are who you are and don't let anyone change that. I don't know if I would like you any more than now. I don't think I can.

He leans toward her and then slowly leans in and they kiss ever so softly.

Eva and Sky led the group back to the main shore to tell everyone about the luau. On the way there they planned all the songs to play, what food they would serve, and how everything would be set up. By the time the party started, 4 pm, everything was ready and set up. Eva was up on the stage with Sky, Cory, some female penguins in hula skirts, and a DJ station.

Lani exited the forest with everyone else following her. They saw the girls all wearing grass skirts and green and white leis around their necks. They also all wore orange hibiscus flowers on the left side of their heads. Lani wore the same outfit and rushed up to get in line. It was Lani, Cory, Sky, and Eva from left to right in the middle of four other female penguins. Silver also raced up to the DJ station and started playing a song as the girls started dancing and singing.

_Eva: Aloha e aloha e _

_Lani: 'Ano 'ai ke aloha e_

_Sky: Aloha e aloha e_

_Cory: A nu ay ki aloha e_

_Eva: There's no place I'd rather be_

_Cory and Lani: Then on my surfboard out at sea_

_Sky: Lingering in the ocean blue_

_Cory and Lani: And If I had one wish come true_

_All: I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Cory: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi

_Eva: Lawe mai iko papa he na lu_

_Lani: Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha_

_Sky: O ka moana hanupanupa_

_Eva: Lalala i kala hanahana_

_Cory: Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one_

_All: Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Lani: There's no place I'd rather be

_Sky: Than on the surfboard out at sea_

_Cory: Lingering in the ocean blue_

_Eva: And If I had one wish come true_

_All: I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon_

_Lani: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi_

_Cory: Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_All: Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Eva: Hang loose, hang six, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out

Sky: Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, twisting,and turning

All: Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Cory: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi

_Lani: Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_Lani and Cory: Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Cory: Aloha e aloha e

_Lani: 'Ano 'ai ke aloha e_

_Sky: Aloha ae aloha e_

_Eva: A nu ay ki aloha e_

_All: Hawaiian rollercoaster Ride_

Cory: There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea

_Lani: Lingering in the ocean blue_

_Eva: And if I had one wish come true_

_Sky: I'd surf till the sun sets_

_All: Beyond the horizon_

Lani: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi

_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_Sky: Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi_

_Eva:La we mai iko papa he na lu_

_All: Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride _

Everyone cheered. Sky, Cory, and Lani felt pride but Eva and Silver, they felt only darkness. They all curtsied and the four left the stage leaving the others still on dancing to more music. If you looked around the beach and you probably saw everyone having a good time. There were a few fire dancers entertaining a crowd, a long buffet of the squid with various sushi dishes, and a line of limbo-ers playing the song Limbo Rock. There was also a giant bonfire in the middle of the shore where penguins and Mikey were standing, sitting, talking, playing games, and making new friends.

Silver sets it on auto play and raced to catch up to the others but stops herself. She then grabs her board then heads to the private beach and once she is there heads out catching waves still. She felt free with no worries. She knows it can be dangerous to surf alone at night but she didn't care. She just really loved her newly found talent and wanted to use it as much as she could. She sat back and watched the moon climb further in the sky and hears a soft paddling. She turns toward it and sees Kowalski paddling toward her and a smile crosses her face.

Kowalski: What are you doing out here? I saw you leave and followed you.

Silver: I just wanted to spend some time out here.

Silver looks at the moon while Kowalski slides and stops next to her.

Kowalski: Is, something wrong?

Silver steals a glance at him but he notices something is not right. Her eyes were dull and they had a red tint to them. It was like he was staring at her, but not her at the same time.

Silver: It's fine Kowalski.

Her gaze flickers up to the stars.

Silver: I just couldn't help but wonder what will the future have in store for all of us. [slightly smirks, thinking] I honestly wonder...

Kowalski: Something wrong?

Silver: No, nothing.

Kowalski grabs her wing softly and when she looks at him he fully kisses her on the beak. He breaks it after a few minutes before taking off on his board with Silver blinking a few times. When she realized what was happening she followed him back to the main shore. They asked around where Eva and the gang was and some said she wanted to show them something in the woods. Silver felt uneasy. Kowalski grabs her flipper and together raced in the direction they pointed out.

Silver feels herself losing control but they make it to the others tied up while Skipper was barely holding Eva at bay. Her eyes were blood red completely and soon, Silver's was too. Eva stopped fighting Skipper as everyone looked at the two newcomers. Eva and Silver smirked.

Kowalski: Silver, are you alr-

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Eva snaps at Skipper with her beak before she and Silver lunged. Skipper manged to hold off Eva while Silver lunged at Kowalski. He dodges and he pins her down about to knock her out when he glances in her eyes. They had the red but deeper in he felt like he was seeing the same girl he fell in love with. Her charming yet wild personalty, the way her smell drove him wild. Kowalski saw that in her eyes and he could bring himself to attack her. Silver fights to move and her neck feathers lift revealing the collar. His gaze shifts to that but instantly fell over in a pile with Skipper as Eva had just thrown him. Silver got back up and Eva cracked her flippers.

Her voice was half robotic and she didn't seem at all tired.

Eva: Oh this is just too easy.

Silver's voice was about the same as Eva's.

Silver: Too bad. After all this I could use a good fight.

She snickers evilly and Eva joins. They cut off after they heard a command from a weird yet familiar voice.

Voice: Let me through!

The girls step aside and Hans walk forward with an annoyed face that instantly turns to evil glee.

Skipper: Hans?! What are you doing here?!

Hans: Isn't it obvious? I'm here to destroy you all, along vith some help.

The two girls stood straight and saluted, their faces blank with no emotion.

Skipper: No, you COULDN'T HAVE.

Kowalski: How, why, WHEN?

Eva: He got me when I was going to go shower. And I'm glad he did. This more fun the second time.

Silver: And he got me while I was trying to sneak up on Big Z. We really should have done this sooner.

Kowalski: Silver, PLEASE don't do this. I know somewhere deep down you're still there.

Hans: Don't you get it? She doesn't love you anymore. It was all a trap. To get you here. Right vhere I vant you.

Silver hears his comment and her face falls into a frown as though in thought. Eva snorts and grabs her wing.

Eva: Come on we have a surfing contest and if we are missing too, they will know something is up.

Silver nods and together they leave the prisoners with Hans. No one noticed that the farther the two girls walked, the slightly less control Hans had on them. They noticed it however, but did not wish to turn back only because it would always end the same.

Silver and Eva looked extremely sad about what they did and they couldn't fix it. However they couldn't go close but they could set up the trap.

Silver and Eva knew where the best place was for it on the way back. They hurried over to the spot and set the simple net trap but it had a thorns covering every intersection with a heavy sedative that would only need a scratch and you would be out like a Christmas light. Silver also added a knife for when it fell about 2 feet away from the net's grasp. Suddenly they were slowly losing control. They quickly finished up and ran far away to be safe yet still be able to see with spy binoculars.

Hans falls for the trap with ease. And he would have been FURIOUS, if he wasn't knocked out. The girls saw this and quickly gave each other high-fives. They belly-slid in a wide circle until they found the guys and the rest of their team still tied up, but this time upside down from a tree with Skipper and Kowalski.

They looked at Silver and Eva in confusion, fear, and hatred. Most of the fear was from Private's innocent eyes.

Sky: What do you want with us now, traitors?!

Eva poked between Sky's eyes making her go cross-eyed for a moment.

Eva: ...Sh. He could wake up any moment and the sooner you get down the better. Silver, we need a fast, clean, easy way to get them down.

Silver looks at the ties on the ropes and coughs up a knife. In one swift cut she has them all free. The red glint remains in their eyes but it is more under control. Silver's neck ruffled and the collar shined out against the white. They glance at Eva and her neck also has one around that she didn't bother to hide anymore.

Silver sighs then turns.

Silver: Eva you do whatever you want. I'm not wanted.

She vanishes into the jungle and travels around the island and grabs her surf board and swims out to sea.

Well, at least she almost swam out. But first she got enough supplies to last her a month.

Eva stared off into the space that was once occupied by a teammate. No, Silver was more than a teammate, more than a friend. She was a sister. Her gaze quickly turned from confusion and sadness to that of guilt and hatred.

Eva: I hate puffins. We need to find her.

Skipper: You are in NO shape to follow her.

Eva caught herself thinking.

Eva: [thinking] He doesn't understand. This was Denmark all over again. With a leader's friend running off into the jungle like this. [sigh, talking] I'm just sad that it will take a long time to defeat Hans and then go find Kowalski's girlfriend who could be anywhere on the island. That is, if she's still on it.

Silver prepared everything and swallowed it. She then preceded to push her board into the water but didn't get on. She sent a glance back, but she knew Kowalski would never forgive her. Her flipper ruffled the feathers around her neck again and she sighed deeply.

*Meanwhile*

Kowalski removed Eva's Collar with ease. She however touched it and it started to spark and he threw it too the ground where it exploded and nothing remained of it.

Eva: Well now you know what would happen if I our Silver took it off. We would have died apparently.

Private: I'm starting to be happy you didn't then.

Sky: That still doesn't solve the problems at hand.

Silver heaved a sigh once more as she sat on the beach. She was about to leave but something held her back. She realized that her love for Kowalski was true love. She didn't know what to do.

Too bad she didn't know someone nearby did.

Voice: Oh, is Agent S conflicting with herself?

She turned to the jungle and saw only shadows.

Silver: Who's there? How do you know me?

The voice seemed to come from all around her. She turned herself to the forest in a defensive position slowly walking forward. She felt a shock from behind her and instantly fell. She was paralyzed.

Dr. Blowhole emerged from under the sand in a bubble. It folded down into his segway and he laughed evilly.  
He had plans for this special pen-gu-in.

Dr. Blowhole: I knew that stupid black and white puffball would screw up.

Silver's eye widen but she couldn't speak. Blowhole went up to her and moved her neck feathers up and with a screwdriver messed with her collar and the next thing she knew, she lost control like with Hans but this time to her former boss.

He looked at her eyes as they glazed over with a red tint and he smiled evilly, his robotic eye shining in the waning moon's presence.

Dr. Blowhole: Oh this is gonna be fun.

He lets her up and she stands. She bows her head ready to do whatever order he wanted next. Deep down she would remember everything that she spoke, did, acted like, and that's the way he wanted it. He wanted her to know what she was capable of. What she was able to do. He wanted her to suffer for betraying him.

Dr. Blowhole: I want those pen-GU-ins brought back to me. Alive, even if just barely. I want to be the one who destroys them.

Silver: Of course but it will take a while.

The mammal didn't like that. His gaze turned into a suspicious glare.

Dr. Blowhole: What? Why's THAT?

Silver: I have a plan that would completely destroy them mentally so they wont fight back.

Dr. Blowhole nods then he disappears into the shadows leaving Silver on her own. As he moved away she regained control and she didn't know what to do. Silver contemplated her 'running for it' plan as she knew the team would be looking for her by now. Then suddenly the little tweak Dr. Blowhole did to her collar came into effect and it shocked her and she started to loose control again.

Silver: [thinking] Well played dolphin, well played!

She tries to fight it off by thinking of her team and the boys and the surfers, but it only delayed what was happening to her. The last one she thought of was her love Kowalski. Once her control fully snapped a plan to get the pen-GU-ins really did come to mind.

Silver grins in a slight evil way but it disappears when she hears someone calling for her. It was Kowalski and at his voice she tries to regain control.

Everyone is on the beach and they spotted her. They raced toward her and she looks away.

Kowalski: we found you! let us help...

Silver shudders. She was fighting with all her might  
Silver: Get... away...

Rico reaches out to touch her but Silver moves away jerkily.

Silver: Go... away... before.. I hurt... you..

She gasps on every word

Kowalski: Not going to happen.

She almost lost complete control.

Silver: Please go...

A red wave over comes her again and she stops shivering and just stands still looking down

Cory: Uh, I don't think that's a good thing.

Eva: No chiz Sherlock.

Sky: A little grumpy, are we?

Private: Well our friend is under the ascendancy of a schizo beast.

Everyone stared at him in shock for a moment but quickly pushed it aside as Silver raises her stare.

Her eyes are fully red but this time, they are glowing and she lunges at Sky, digging her talons in Sky's left side and throwing her into a tree, leaving her knocked out and bleeding from her side. Silver slowly turns to them before an evil grin slides onto her face and lunges at her twin taking him down with ease. She takes down everyone but Skipper and Kowalski with the rest either tied up or knocked out. Silver only caused Sky to bleed so far but Kowalski wasn't able to hurt Silver so she and Skipper were doing everything they could. Biting and scratching with talons. Attacking and blocking with wings and feet. She lost feathers and so did Skipper in their whirlwind fight. He stepped wrong and twisted his left foot which gave her the advantage and tied him up. She slowly turns to Kowalski and lunges. She pins him and raises her flipper ready to strike but she hesitated. Kowalski took the opportunity to stare straight into her eyes. His ocean blue eyes stared into her odd blood red ones.

Kowalski: [in a soft voice] Silver I know your still in there.

She remembers him saying don't let anyone change you. Her flipper lowers slightly but she growls deeply. Kowalski knew he was going to get hurt but he didn't see any other way. He pushed himself up the best he could and fully kissed her. Silver's eyes widened before they shut and she kisses back. When they split, some of her blue green eyes returned along with all the white of her eyes.

Silver: I'm sorry.

Then she races off into the jungle. She ends up in Dr. Blowhole's base and was getting yelled at as soon as he sees her.

Dr Blowhole: YOU'RE WORTHLESS! YOU HAD THEM IN YOUR GRASP YET YOU BLEW IT! THE AGENT I RAISED WOULD HAVE NEVER DISOBEYED MY ORDERS!

Silver: Sir-

She was cut off by a knife pressed against her.  
Blowhole: Time for punishment.

*30 minutes pass*

Blow looks at his knife after he cleaned it. He hands it to a lobster.

Blowhole: Ever disobey again, and you wont see another dawn.

He left a broken Silver laying on the floor spread out. Silver's feathers were covered in her blood . 3 gashes went deep into her flippers and across her belly. Her right leg was twisted badly and to accompany the stomach gap was a stab. Other than that, blue, purple and a sickly yellow shine easily through her black and white feathers. She whimpered lightly and set her foot right with a gasp of pain. It hurt to move at anything even the slightest. She just hoped that her friends ended up OK. She remembered hurting them pretty badly.

Kowalski untied everyone and they went to Big Z to patch them up. Now they were talking about their next step.

Rico was slumped on the floor next to the girls in a circle. Eva took out her flower and stayed to play with it. They all felt bad that they had lost a member of the gang, Eva feeling the worst. She felt as though she failed as a leader. She instantly grew angry at the thought of Dr. Blowhole doing whatever he wants with that smug, little grin that all dolphins hold inside them. She growled quietly and shredded her flower.

Silver weakly waddles and climbs a tree outside as she got away from Blowhole and watched the moon. She started to play with her neckband which only resulted in a shock.

Silver: Ow. [rubbing flipper] Stupid dolphin. Nobody likes you.

Silver watches a cloud cover the moon and one gust of wind slices through. A beam hit her on top of the tree causing her to fall to the ground. Since she was already bloody and bruised she could only hope the dirt wouldn't infect her wounds. Silver holds back one heck of a scream when she lifts herself up. More blood pools out of her stomach and she hisses in pain. She softly presses her flipper against trying to stop the blood pooling out. If she didn't get some help soon, there might be an end coming up quickly. She looked around and saw a penguin with a lot of black and white markings on his face and stomach watching her. It called out and another came. Soon a whole mob of them and Chicken Joe came over.

Chicken Joe: Oh, wow! What happened to you!

He races over giving a command in native tongue before she faints in a pool of blood. Chicken Joe softly picks her up and they race back trying to find Big Z. He was too shocked to pass out because of the blood this time.

Private: Hey guys! I hear something headed this way.

Cody: Not something, someones. It's Chicken Joe!

He pointed off onto a hill and sure enough, leading a big group of Pen Guians was said bird. He seemed frazzled and when he ran down to meet the ones on the beach, they saw why. At the sight of her friend covered in blood Eva covered her face as Sky gave her a hug, Eva doing her best not to break down in pure anger and guilt.

Lani: She needs medical attention, NOW! Let's move it people!

They race toward Big Z's house and he shoves everything off his table so Chicken Joe can softly place her on it. Bi Z and Lani begin to clean the wounds. She twitches and whimpers every time but doesn't wake up enough to open her eyes. The only ones currently allowed in were Kowalski, Lani, and Big Z. The others were outside hoping for the best that Kowalski was able to remove the involuntarily fraise around Silver's neck with minimal to no damage.

The thing with THIS collar was that it was different than Eva's was when Blowhole first had it. It was a key lock and they obviously didn't have the key. Kowalski needed a paperclip. Of course Rico had one and Kowalski began carefully picking it praying he wouldn't hurt her.

Kowalski was muttering.

Kowalski: I almost got it...

And with a click, it fell off. He grabs the opened accessory relieved that his love was finally free. Big Z carefully stitched up her wings and abdomen along with disinfecting it. Lani dress the wounds and wrapped them up. Big Z had cleared all the blood away but the sickly yellow blue purple and black bruises still shone through her feathers.

All they could do now was destroy the machine and wait for her to wake up.

They all excited the shack and looked over the scene. It was eerily quiet except for the sounds of the crashing waves a little ways off and the faint sound of music from the luau still going on. Eva was sitting in the outside with her head down looking at her flower's remains. Silver had chosen the color. Rico was looking over the plants and wildlife a bit to the left while Sky sat next to Eva. Chicken Joe was laying on his back in the middle of the room passed out with Cody standing next to him. Kowalski cleared his throat and held up the collar. All turned except for Eva. She had faith in him. She knew he could do it. She just couldn't wait to pound that smirk off the deranged animal's face that burned forever in her eyes. To her, it was the look of pure evil. She stood up and silently walked inside standing next to the sleeping girl's form.

Eva: [whispering] I will make him pay...For everything. All the pain, hurting us. Them. You. All those memories of having a good time, ruined. Taking my parents too. Just wait. He'll suffer.

She then saw Rico next to her. She didn't know when he got there but she didn't care. She spoke louder so he could hear.

Eva: There's one thing I love more than my friends and family. Revenge. And a whole lot of it is coming his way.

Rico nods in agreement. Dr. Blowhole was going to pay for what he did in blood. Rico could pick up his sister's feelings once more and she was in pain. Silver was shocked by what she let happened and guilty for supposedly letting it happen. She was thinking she deserved this pain. As Silver jerked in her sleep Eva couldn't hold it in anymore. It was hours of bottled up feelings and hurting emotions. So she cried.

Rico hugged her and she sobbed into his shoulder. He patted her back soothingly. She got calmer after a while and felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. She pried herself off Rico and wiped her face muttering a thanks. Rico smiles softly and says your welcome. He grabs her flipper and leads her to a mat where the other were resting and puts her down on his and before she can protest she was fast asleep. Rico stayed up watching out for Blowhole but he doesn't show up.

They all got about five hours of sleep so they were pretty good. When Eva was the first to wake up, it was to the feeling of the sun's rays shining on her face. She didn't even stir. She didn't feel like moving but after a minute she did anyways. She sat up not even opening her eyes turning her head up to the sun trying to remember where she was.

When she realized what happened the night before, her eyes snapped open and her breath got caught. She was worried about Silver. She tried to look at the table but someone was in the way. It was Rico. He was looking around but when she faced him he turned to.

Eva: ...You've been up all night, haven't you?

Rico heaves a sigh and grunts.

Rico: Uh-huh.

Poor Rico looked drop dead tired and had bags under his eyes, yet he continues to fight not falling asleep

Rico: ben wi Sil mits go, Z say she make throgh.

Eva sighed and looked around the room.

Eva: I trust his opinion. And didn't Lani agree with him? I mean, she saves lives on a daily basis so of course I trust her. I know Silver will be OK. I just don't like how long it might take.

Eva paused and looked at Rico from the corner of her eye and smiled softly before hugging him.

Eva: You really love your sister. That's something you should never change.

Rico nods then hugs back. Silver's eye flicker open. She was afraid she was with Blowhole then she sees Big Z snoring next to her. She gets up ignoring her pain and watches the heart felt moment.

Silver: Awww. Baby brother and his crush hugging. I wish i had some popcorn for this corny moment.

Eva immediately let go and smiled wide. She got up and dashed over to Silver before gently hugging her. She started to jump.

Eva: Oh this is GREAT! I knew you would be OK! [spins] Oh I'm so HAPPY!

Silver hisses in pain and Eva let her go. The sun hit her feathers right and her bruises didn't look good at all. Eva tilted her head.

Eva: You should probably go lay down while we wake the others...

Silver: If I lay down again I will fall asleep and I'd rather not.

She however hugs her brother the best she could manege when she got to him, which he gladly returned.

Eva: [thinking] Hm. He's been getting a lot of hugs recently. [talking] Well, you want to help me wake the others?

Eva smirked awaiting Silver's response.

Silver didn't really know how to answer it. She wanted to, but she didn't want to be called a traitor by them or Kowalski. Kowalski must hate her. The smirk fell as Silver had a look of worry.

Eva: Silver, you have to say what's wrong. [playfully] No one can understand what Rico says most of the time so you're going to have to say.

Rico blew her a raspberry. Silver doesn't respond for a minute looking down at the ground then spoke in a small voice

Silver: I'm afraid that the others will reject me and Kowalski wont love me anymore...

Eva started to giggle before speaking the truth.

Eva: You forget who's who your leader is? Anyone treats you different, they'll be sorry. You have nothing to worry about. They know we were being controlled.

Kowalski's voice sounded from behind Rico.

Kowalski: If anyone does anything different to you they deal with me. I'm not losing my lover. Not now, not ever.

Eva: Great rhyme, nerd bird.

They turn to him and Silver has tears running from her eyes and she rush into Kowalski grip and he held her close careful of the wounds and bruises. She looks into his gaze and both their beaks locked. Eva pretended to gag in the background. Rico knocks her upside the head softly and she laughs.

Eva: So you wanna help me wake the others? I wanna do the Alarm Clock. You up for it?

Rico nods. They walk over to the others and Eva whispers to him.

Eva: Cover your ear holes. This is going to be good.

He did as told and she drew a deep breathe. Silver saw and came over doing the same. They leaned down to Skipper's head and screamed as loud as they could like they were being murdered.

Kowalski was holding his ear holes while everyone leaped into the air almost smashing their heads in the roof. Silver and Eva laughed hard and high-fived.

Cory: Oh how I hate that trick.

Sky: I always fall for it to.

Silver smiled.

Silver: Do little ones still need their nappy time?

Eva: [innocently] Oh I'm sorry. We didn't know you still wanted to sleep.

Kowalski: They might get grumpy if they don't sleep more.

He stood beside Silver with a flipper around her waist acting all innocent.

Eva: Well that's Skipper anyways.

Kowalski: Fair point.

Silver smirked and nods in agreement.

Skipper: [rolls eyes] OK, we GET it. Now what are we going to do about Silver?

Lani: She is in no condition to surf so that's first.

Big Z: I actually agree with Lani on this. C'mon. Let's go get you off the surfing roster before it starts.

Chicken Joe: Well why can't she surf?

Cody: Joe, just look at her. See all those bandages?

Chicken Joe: Well yeah. Kinda hard to miss.

Cody: That's why she can't. Those are not to get wet.

Chicken Joe: Whatever man. That's her decision.

He started to walk away and Cody shook his head. When they got to the main beach they saw that they took down most of the luau decorations but left some of it still hanging around in the trees. On the stage there was a table of three judges and one speaker.

Speaker: All right guys time to come in for the surfing contest. We're starting it all off with three. Tank Evans, Chicken Joe and Silver! Grab your boards and get ready to surf. And remember there is no backing down even if your hurt.

Eva: I can knock some sense into that little runt. [balls a fist and shakes it]

Silver picks up her board and goes over to the starting line beside Joe. Tank was on the other side of Joe. The bell rang and they went in. Silver flinches as the water laps at her wounds but she continued to go under and over waves looking for the right one. The one after was amazing and she took after it. As she was going down she turned and saw herself and painful memories but she let them go and before she knew it she was doing amazing tricks and flips in the air. As she landed she nearly smashed through Tank. She however turned and he missed ending them up onto shore. Chicken Joe got 28 Tank got 27 and Silver got 29 and a half.

Everyone looked at the score.

Private: I didn't know getting half a point was possible.

Big Z: Well of course it is buddy.

Eva: I just want Tank to lose as hard as possible.

Sky: But with him winning nine times in a row is it possible?

Lani: Please, he was beat by Chicken Joe.

Skipper: I heard that was because Cody sacrificed his chance at winning.

Eva: Whatever. Three others are up there already.

Private: So is it anyone we know?

Big Z: No. Probably not.

Chicken Joe and Silver finally reached the group. They stuck their surfboards in the sand. Silver shook her feathers, wincing when water got in her wounds but didn't let it show.

Cody: You did good out there. Looks like my methods really worked.

Eva: Your METHODS?

Lani tried to hide her giggles behind her flippers.

Cody: Yes. You have a problem with that?

Everyone started to laugh and soon enough it was his turn to go up.

Cody: Wish me luck!

He went out and got a 29 and a half while the other 2 got 20. When he came back he saw that Eva, Sky, and Cory had found new flowers since the others were dieing and Eva tore hers up. Eva's was blue while Cory's was orange and Sky's was pink. They all were still wearing their skirts to.

Cody: Did you even watch me at all? You got new flowers and your boards are behind you.

Sky: Of course we did.

Cory: We just asked others to go get them for us.

Eva: Can't go out surfing without something on when you're us.

Cody shrugged.

Silver rolls her eyes.

Silver: I'm glad I'm a tom boy and not a girly girl cause I'm sure I would puke if I was.

Eva: I am NOT a girly girl. I just like costumes. I never wear dresses and the only head piece I own is this flower. This isn't technically a real skirt either.

Silver: RRRRIGHT.

Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Eva rolled her eyes.

Eva: [fold wings] You can think what you want but I know what I know.

Silver grins and the judges call upon the last people. Sky, Cory, and Eva. They grabbed their boards and each put them under their right wings. They all ran into the water and paddled a ways into the water in a line-up.

Eva: Well, we're up.

Cory: Seems that way.

Sky: Well, good luck to you two.

Eva: I say we get Silver to win on her first vacation. What do you guys say?

Sky: Tropical Special?

Cory: Why not?

A giant wave came and Sky sped off leading the other two.

All: Surf's up!

The wave was an exceptionally large set wave. Cory was the first to do a bottom turn and then made a cutback move. She surfed to the top and became aerial for a little bit. While she was doing this Sky faded. Eva was doing a floater. A little bit before the wave broke they all came into a line, Cory leading Sky and then Eva. They did a Hang-six with a soul arch showing their confidence. They left the wave with a little hula, all of them doing the same moves. While they were dancing, they didn't notice the giant wave coming at them. It came up from under them and it started to carry them away, almost knocking them all off. To stay on board they all started to surf again, but this time it took them to Boneyard. They all looked at each other with the same terror-stricken faces.

Cody gasps and so does Silver. They both snatched their boards and swim out to grab them along side Lani.

Private: Oh no!

Skipper: Oh no? What do you mean by that?

Chicken Joe: Dude! They're headed for the Boneyard!... Brave souls.

Kowalski: What is the Boneyard?

Private: It's a big patch of many, tall, sharp pointed rocks. Most surfers don't make it out alive!

Rico: Say WHAT?

Skipper: No...They HAVE to live. They HAVE to.

A voice popped up from a chair on the stage.

Reggie: This is GREAT! This will DEFINITELY stack up more ratings!

Cory whimpered and as they fought to stay afloat. However their boards smashed against the rocks and trying not to get killed was harder than they thought while Silver and Cody went in after them. They stood on their boards and got Eva and Cory. Lani got sky and now they were dodging like heck but were nearly out of the Boneyard.

They just didn't count on a net erupting around them pulling them under. Soon it dragged them to shore away from the crowd where no one saw them. A surfboard washed up in front of the guys. It was Sky's. Soon there was another snapped in half next to it. That was identified as Cory's. Eva's flower floated up a little while later. The other surfboards were never seen. Nor were the riders. In the chaos no one noticed Big Z leaving. All except Private that is.

The six were sputtering, spitting up sand and sea water. They looked around seeing only a net leading into the forest near the volcano.

Kowalski: Silver...

He looked scared. They all did. Rico focused and tried to find her scent but he couldn't, not with all the chaos around. His eyes grew soft at the thought of losing every one of them. He tuned out Reggie's ranting of them all being great surfers and going down in history. He did knock Reggie out though when he tried to auction off the boards. He couldn't just deal with the fact that he lost all those close to him. Kowalski's heart was shattered and he didn't see any reason to keep on living. His teammates all felt the same, and he knew that.

Private surprisingly looked the least broken. He was almost, SMILING.

Skipper: Private...Why do you seem OK? Didn't you love Cory?

Private: And I still do. Now and forever.

Skipper: [thinking] It was as if he knew something no one else did...

Kowalski would ask what it was but he couldn't bring his voice up to say anything except muffled sobs from his flipper-filled beak.

The rope that held the net together was just sitting there letting them all catch their breath for a minute before jerking forward plowed into rocks and trees and bushes for about two minutes at an extraordinary rate. They hit bump after bump before coming to a jerking stop. They looked around the best they could in the now scary forest. It was a shadowy scenery as it was the volcano's shade. They looked around the best they could in the now scary forest. It was a shadowy scenery as it was the volcano's shade.

Lani: Where are we?

Cody: What's going on?

Sky: Who would DO this?!

Cory: WHY is the BEST question!

Silver notices a guy, or more importantly, a dolphin, in the shadows asking her what she would do.

Silver growls and coughs up a knife sawing through the net. The dolphin looked curiously at what she would do. The others also wonder what was she doing.

Silver shoved Cory causing them to fall like dominoes. They all end up falling down the hole of the slide but with out the leaf then Silver turns to Blowhole and lunged at him using her talons and environment to take him down. She was winning until he threw a knife and it impaled her in the stomach and once she hit the ground it went all the way through her and a black wave engulfed her. She avoided it and shoves the knife after she slid it out of her body into Blowhole's other eye. He slams to the ground knocked out and Silver tied him up before she fainted.

Eva: TWO stabs in the stomach?! NOT GOOD!

All of a sudden Big Z rushes in holding a tied up Hans. As Hans went to speak Big Z punched him in the head quickly.

Lani: C'mon! We need to get back! Two injuries is worse than one!

Sky held Silver and Cory picked Hans from Big Z as he and Eva carried Dr. Blowhole.

Big Z: Yeah. Pay no attention to the guy that was holding a bad guy. And by the way, everyone thinks you're dead.

Cody: What?! Again? Man. I need to just avoid those rocks already.

By the time they reached Big Z's hut, yet again, it was time for the sun to set.

Silver's other gashes were torn open even worse than last time. Eva and Sky looked out and saw the guys and the twins on their boards staring at the setting sun with deep sadness. Sky sets Silver inside while Big Z and Lani set to work with slight fear in their eyes because Silver chest barely rose and fell. Sky, Eva, and Cory grabs some of Big Z's old boards and paddled out to them. Skipper and the boys release a flower each into the water that was their faviorte color.

Eva: [pits right flipper over heart] Aww. I feel really touched by this.

The guys swung around on their boards in shock and Skipper, Rico and Private leaped off their boards and attached themselves to their respected lover.

Eva: [blink twice] ... What happened?

Kowalski instantly raced back to shore.

Sky: Well he's goin to be relieved, yet also completely enraged when he gets there. Skipper might be also.

Skipper: [lets up a bit] Huh?

Kowalski: [loudly] HANS?! DR. BLOWHOLE?!

Skipper shot up yelling.

Skipper: WHAT?!

Big Z heard this and ended up stabbing his own flipper with the stitching. He shouted outside the door.

Big Z: Can you keep it DOWN out there? I'm trying to concentrate! [mumbling to Lani] Geez. Never seen his own enemy tied up before?

Lani: Probably not.

Kowalski however stared in shock at the sight of Blowhole's other eye that wasn't robotic. It had a knife through it and he surprised himself with the fact that he was feeling satifyed with the blood pooling out of it.

Sky: We should probably do something about Hans and Dr. Blowhole.

Eva nodded and pried Rico off of her. The girls quickly paddled to shore before Kowalski could do anything stupid and dangerous.

Kowalski was tempted to murder them but Silver flashed through his mind and he slides into the shack to help.

By the time the guys got to shore the girls were standing by the bad guys knocked out. Eva waddled up to Dr. Blowhole and put her left foot on his face. She used both flippers to pull something out cleanly and held it in her flippers inspecting the blood.

Eva: We need to start cleaning his wound. Can you start that?

Sky and Cory nodded as they went into the hut, coming back with clean water, rags, and bandages. They quickly got to work as Eva put her foot down and slowly turned. She flipped the object slightly and the sun shone of a small patch of reflective surface. The guys then saw it was a knife, dripping with fresh blood.

Private fainted. Rico caught him with an opened beak. Skipper's eyes widened. Eva just walked past them to the water cleaning it into the ocean shaking her head.

Eva: Don't even think of it. I didn't do it and as much as I hate Blowhole, I won't let him bleed out.

Eva got up and dried the weapon on her feathers. She walked back with her flippers tightly holding onto the hilt. She walked back to the dolphin placing the knife on the sand, away from him so he won't cut himself if he squirms. Together the three girls cleaned him and wrapped the wound. The entire time Skipper couldn't believe what was happening. He went to take a step and Sky glare at him from the corner of her eye. He stepped down. When they were done they looked to Hans who was tied up on the sand. He nervously smiled.

Hans: Oh, hello...

Private woke up by now and saw Hans. They stare at him with cold hardened eyes that makes Hans shake a little. Skipper took the first stand.

Skipper: What are you doing here?

Hans: Well, I was just, um, I don't really want to-

He saw Rico glaring at him at gulped.

Hans: I heard vom one of Blowhole's ranting that he lost a perfectly good agent. He said her name vas Silver and I thought she vould be perfect to help me take over the vorld.

Cory: What is up with villains taking over the world?

Private: No kidding. Not very original if you ask me.

Hans: [quietly] And... I could use her as a... relief for my urges.

Rico's beak dropped open while Private and Cory both fainted.

Eva: Sorry, but your position is filled in her life. On another note, why would you take ME, of all penguins?

Hans: You have skill that would have helped me take over and fulfill some, uh, dirty fantasies, in my mind.

Skipper shudders.

Hans: So I take it you never had a threesome with two chicks hmmmm?

Was the last thing he said before a hard slap was heard. He fell on his back into the sand knocked out. Eva's eyes were blaring.

Eva: I. Am not. A TOY! I HAVE RIGHTS AND I HAVE PRIVACY! NO ONE CROSSES THEM WITHOUT MY SAY! [slaps the unconscious Hans over and over] YOU, DON'T, HAVE, MY, SAY! YOU, ARE, NOTHING!

Skipper nods and supports her to continue and hit him HARDER. Lani heard all the screaming and looked out of the shack. She saw Eva smacking Hans and quickly dragged her off. Eva was kicking and struggling the entire time.

Big Z: Whoa, whoa whoa! What's going on out there?

Lani: Eva's trying to kill the puffin with slaps to the face!

Eva: It's for a good reason!

Lani: Oh yeah?! What's the reason?!

Eva stopped moving and huffed. She whispered in Lani's ear hole who dropped Eva. Eva started rubbing her head as she now had a headache.

Lani: Oh gosh.

Big Z: I don't wanna know but Silver is extremely lucky. She lost a lot of blood and most likely will be out for a few days but she will live.

Sky: Hooray! [Dr. Frankenstein's voice] She liiiiiiives!

Eva chuckled and stood up. I still feel like pounding Hans's face in! [starts hitting right flipper into left rapidly with a snarl. Even Skipper is unnerved by that motion.

Eva noticed all the stares she got and folded her wings behind her back. She started sauntering away slowly.

Eva: Da, da-da da-da da...

She finally reached the shack and ran to Silver's side.

Big Z: Well you got here fast. Something happen?

Eva: I might have freaked out everyone else with my rage.

Big Z nodded before Kowalski walked in just to hold Silver's flipper and fell fast asleep.

Eva: [smiling sweetly] Awww. So cute... [takes out camera and snaps ten pictures] And that's going on the web.

Big Z raises an eyebrow but shrugs with a smile.

Big Z: Come on... Let's make some boards and surprise Silver with a new one.

Eva clapped and happily exited the little house with a clam by the entrance.

Big Z watched her before going to the others and told them what they were doing. While they were walking to find wood, Eva was in a happy mood. So she began to sing a fast paced song. The other girls recognized it and helped along the way.

_Eva: I won't blame the hurting on you_  
_You left in the sweetest way_  
_I won't say that it's you_  
_Making me feel this way_  
_It's the heart and the soul and the body and the brain_  
_Driving me insane_  
_But the wind and the land and the fire and the rain_  
_Always stay the same_

_Sky: I wanna roll with the wind_  
_Bringing distance to everything_  
_I, oh_

_Cory: I wanna sit by the fire_  
_And glance at the pouring rain_  
_I, I_

_Eva: I won't claim it's all cause of you_  
_I guess that I played a part_  
_It's just that I never knew_  
_I'd fall for you from the start_  
_There's a hole in my heart and a picture in a frame_  
_Driving me insane_  
_But the wind and the land and the fire and the rain_  
_Always stay the same_

_Sky: I wanna roll with the wind_  
_Bringing distance to everything_  
_I, oh_

_Cory:I wanna sit by the fire_  
_And glance at the pouring rain_  
_I, I_

_Sky: I would never blame you for the heartache_  
_I would never blame you for the tears_

_Cory: I blame my stubborn heart, soul, body_  
_Every single thing around me stays the same_

_All: No matter what_

_Eva: I wanna roll with the wind_  
_Bringing distance to everything_  
_I, oh_  
_I wanna sit by the fire_  
_And glance at the pouring rain_  
_I, I_

_All: I wanna roll with the wind_  
_Bringing distance to everything_  
_I, oh_  
_I wanna sit by the fire_  
_And glance at the pouring rain_  
_I, I_

_Skipper and the boys listen to the song and relaxes to it. The girls raced ahead in a game of chase. Private joins in and Skipper and Rico watched from the side lines. As they were running Private caught up and jumped onto Cory, who tumbled into Sky. They were in a pile and the girls and Private started to laugh. Skipper and Rico laugh softly._

Private: Come on in guys!

Eva giggled and helped Private off of Cory and they stood dusting themselves off. The girls started to walk off talking.

Sky: I say we take a break from hunting wood. I'm hungry.

Eva: You're always hungry.

Cory: Like you have room to talk!

Eva: Well BLEEEEEEH.

The rest just followed them. By the time they reached the beach again they saw Reggie standing in front a camera talking to it.

Private: They look sad.

Sky: Well duh. They think we died.

Big Z: Should we tell them that you're alive?

Lani: I have a good idea of doing it.

Eva: Alright girls. Let's head out.

Skipper: Hey, where are you going?

Sky: Does it really matter?

Skipper: Well yes.

Eva: Then it sucks to be you.

And they sped off to the stage. Since the 'deaths' had been so recent, no one bothered to clean up. Eva jumped to the DJ station and started playing a song. As soon as they heard singing, everyone turned.

_Sky: Oh they don't understand_  
_That I just wanna dance_  
_That I just wanna dance_  
_I just, I just wanna dance_

_Cory: And they don't even know_  
_That I'm about to blow_  
_Yeah I'm about to blow_  
_I'mma, I'mma bout to blow_

_Eva: And I just wanna hit the club_  
_And drop it to the floor_  
_And when they think I've had enough_  
_Then I'mma give them more_

_Lani: We rock it through the night,_  
_And then we rock it through the day_

_All: The only button we know_  
_How to pr-pr-press is pl-pl-play-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Lani: I wanna show it_  
_So I'mma keep it going_

_All: PLAY-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Cory: Don't stop the music_  
_DJ just keep it moving_

_Eva: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh,eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh [X2]_

_All;: PLAY-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Sky: Don't stop the music_  
_DJ just keep it moving_

_Lani: If you ain't come to play_  
_Get up out of my way_  
_Get up out of my way_  
_Ge-Get up out of my way_

_Cory: Cause I'm about to mosh_  
_Do it just like a boss_  
_Do it just like a boss_  
_Do-do it just like a boss_

_Eva: And I just wanna hit the club_  
_And drop it to the floor_  
_And when they think I've had enough_  
_Then I'mma give them more_

_Sky: We rock it through the night,_  
_And then we rock it through the day_

_All: The only button we know_  
_How to press is play-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Sky: I wanna show it_  
_So I'mma keep it going_

_All: PLAY-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Lani: Don't stop the music_  
_DJ just keep it moving_

_Eva: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh,eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh [X2]_

_All: PLAY-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Cory: Don't stop the music_  
_DJ just keep it moving_

_Eva: And I just wanna hit the club_  
_And drop it to the floor_  
_And when they think I've had enough_  
_Then I'mma give them more_

_Sky: We rock it through the night,_  
_And then we rock it through the day_

_All: The only button we know_  
_How to press...Play-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Lani: I wanna show it_  
_So I'mma keep it going_

_All:PLAY-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Cory: Don't stop the music_  
_DJ just keep it moving_

_Eva: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh,eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh [X2]_

_All: PLAY-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Sky: Don't stop the music_

_Lani: DJ just keep it moving_

_All: Play_

Reggie screams.

Reggie: GHOSTS!

And then he faints after wetting himself like the little baby Big Z and Cody knew he was. No one paid attention to him as they all crowded around the stage.

Camera man #1: Eva, is that really you?

Camera man #2: Oh course it is!

Camera man #1: Then where's that other chick?

Sky and Eva didn't know exactly how to respond to the question so they don't.

Big Z and the guys went to the side of the stage. Someone called out.

Penguin #3: Hey! It's Big Z and Cody!

Big Z walked onto the stage and put a flipper on Lani's shoulder.

Big Z: How are you doing everybody?

Penguin #4: We want to know if everyone made it!

Big Z: Alive? Yes. With no scrapes and bruises, yes. With no injuries, that's a big no.

There were some murmurs going on in the crowd. Big Z just waved it off.

Big Z: But don't worry about it. She'll be fine after a good rest and taking it easy.

They seemed satisfy with the answer and the group gets squid and chops down hungrily.

Eva: So I have a question. Who actually WON this year?

Judge 1 : No one because we have a three way tie between Silver, Cody, and Chicken Joe.

Eva nodded.

Eva: Thought so. [takes a bite] But Silver won't be able to surf anymore for a while. Sorry but I won't allow it. She's too hurt.

Judge 2: I thought you said she only had bruises.

He taps his foot with a raised eyebrow. Sky rolled her eyes and spoke with an indescribable accent.

Sky: Why you no listen?

Cory: We said NO scrapes and bruises, YES there are injuries.

Judge 1: Sorry he is a bit dim.

He pulls #2 away. Eva did crazy eyes.

Eva: Insane in the membrane!

She started to laugh and high-fived Sky who was also laughing. Skipper doesn't know what to say and neither does Rico. They glance at each other.

Sky: What? Can't understand your girlfriends?

She and Eva laughed harder.

Skipper: We don't know what to say that won't make you slap us.

Cory: [smirks] Smart move.

Rico smiles and nods.

Lani: Well I don't know about you guys but I'm done with vacationing for QUITE, a while. I'm going to go pick up my kids from Mikey. See you guys later!

Lani ran off to who knows where.

Eva: Same here. This has been to wild.

Skipper: So, who's this, 'Mikey'?

Eva decided to have fun with this and Cory played along.

Eva: He's my squid boyfriend from outer space.

Skipper: WHAT?!

Cory: She's so lucky. I mean, He's so cute and not only that, but his voice just makes us melt!

Rico growled.

Private: Not funny! They are short tempered as it is!

Sky: Awww. You're no fun.

Cody: [to the guys] Don't worry. You guys are safe in your spots.

Big Z: Mikey is a scrawny little bird that watches over the twins when their parents aren't able.

Cody: Eva and Sky wouldn't date him and Cory is too young for him. Well, in my opinion. Silver seems to already have a guy she really loves though so she's out too.

Rico: Dang right!

He growls at the thought of his sister dating someone he doesn't know. Eva smacked his arm slightly.

Eva: C'mon. She loves Kowalski. We all know this.

Rico relaxes and nods.

Sky: And life is great again.

Skipper: Yep.

Cory: Let's just relax and do nothing else.

Eva: Well I kinda want to see that guy fire dancing. I didn't have a chance and it seemed really cool!

Rico and Skipper both nod to each other and they leave to learn how to fire dance which the others don't know yet.

Cody: Anyways, why don't we go see how your friend is doing?

They then headed for the shack. When they arrived Silver was sitting up smiling at a still sleeping was also patting Kowalski's head soothingly.

Eva smiled.

Silver: What, no picture?

Eva: I would but you're covered in bandages. Unless you want me to.

Silver shakes her head no and then pokes Kowalski in the beak. He stirred a little, but not enough. She then proceeded to poke him more. She went faster each time until he sat up and got near his eye.

Sky: Oh, you're both awake. Good.

Kowalski blinks a few times, a little lost. He stood up and raised an eyebrow at the group.

Kowalski: What's going on?

Eva: Alright Einstein. Sit down, shut up, and listen. Your girlfriend is awake and living.

Silver doesn't respond as Kowalski hugs her suddenly.

Cory: Well don't KILL her NOW. [rolls eyes with a smile]

Sky: There's also some news on the tournament.

Silver: Really?! How did I do?!

Cory: Great! Three-way tied for third!

Silver: Sweet!

Eva: But you can't finish. I won't allow it.

Silver: I would figure that much because I can barely move without pain searing through me.

Eva: At least we're on the same page It's all good.

Kowalski looks at her concerned and he kept asking if she needed anything until Silver had enough and kissed him to shut him up which everyone was thankful for.

Eva: And on that note, I'm out.

Silver released Kowalski and turns to Eva with a raise eyebrow.

Eva: If I want to see gushy love I would watch a chick flick. I won't look at my friend making out.

Cory: Or your jealous you can't kiss Rico like that.

Eva: What?! No!

Sky: Seriously. Have you seen her want to kiss like that with anyone? Even her past guys?

Cory doesn't reply though she has a comment that would get her slapped.

Eva: Peace out! [puts flipper in the air and walks out]

Silver shakes her head and she leans back trying to sooth warn-out muscles. Eva popped her head in a few seconds later.

Eva: Uh, guys? Have you seen Skipper and Rico?

Silver looks uneasy.

Silver: No...

Big Z: I'm guessing that's not good.

Private: Fire dancers? Why would they be there?

Cory: Trying to impress Eva and Sky no doubt. After all, they wanted to see fire dancers.

Eva shook her head.

Sky: Are ALL guys like this?

Private: I'm not.

Sky: Well that's because you're you.

Chicken Joe: What does that have to do with anything?

Sky: He's just young and naive.

Cody: Well I want to go watch and see if they learned anything. Don't wait up!

He started running to through the forest. Silver looks at Kowalski with puppy eyes and he gives her a piggyback ride following Cody.

Private: She has him in her flipper.

Cory: Some girls can do that to any guy.

Big Z: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see them perform!

They follow Chicken Joe silently wondering what it would look like each in their own form of mind. When they got there it was not what any of them had in mind. Except for Chicken Joe, Cody, and Big Z of course. Silver was amazed and kinda freaked out by the sight since it was her first fire dance.

There was Skipper, Rico and three other guys on the stage. Each holding two flaming rods of bamboo with fire at both ends. They all stood in a line. Each of them wore matching shark tooth necklaces. The five were spinning the rods, throwing them in the air, under their legs, over the heads, tossing them to another performer, all to the beat of the drumming music. Eventually they stopped. There was a short pause as they blew on one end of the rods that sent jets of flames over the crowd. They continued twirling the sticks forming a circle. They lit the ground and there was a large ring of fire around them. They continued flinging the staffs until the last beats of music sounded. This caused each of them to blow the fire out at different angles out at the sky. The flames around them adding to the amazing effect.

Silver: Wow..

Kowalski: Amazing.

Eva and Sky were shocked.

Cory: I didn't know they could do that!

Chicken Joe: Dude! That was, like, amazing!

Cody: Yeah what he said.

Both are clapping in amazement in addition to everyone already shouting and cheering. The fires dimmed down and the guys exited the stage, Skipper and Rico found the group.

Eva: I still can't believe they learned how to fire dace in about an hour and a half.

Rico and Skipper shrug and smile instead.

Sky: I'll admit it. They got moves. Just a little though.

Skipper snorted.

Skipper: [thinking] A little? Whatever. [talking] Hey Silver. You sure you can be out of bed?

Silver: I've tried on my own but I'm sure if I have some help I could do it just fine.

Eva: She's fine Skipper. If she's hurting too much we'll know.

Cody: Back to the dancing, I thought you guys were great! Makes up for your lack of surfing skill Skipper.

Skipper's eye twitches as Private, Kowalski and Rico bite their beaks together to keep from cracking up laughing.

Eva: Yeah. Even though it was with fire, I never thought Skipper would be dancing. And with other guys too.

Kowalski: We can but we choose not too. [shrugs] And no we wont show you. Skipper and Rico already did.

Eva: Sure, sure! Of COURSE you can.

Sky: Didn't really expect to ever see you do it.

Skipper: We can choose if we do though I prefer if they didn't.

Cory: Why? Afraid they would upstage ya?

Private: Dr. Blowhole once used song and dance too tame a evil turned iPod and nearly took over the world if he didn't stop it.

Eva: Yeah but that was forced. And evil. This is for fun.

Kowalski: Skipper really doesn't know how to have fun.

Kowalski clamps his beak shut but the words were out before he could stop him and Skipper slapped him hard upside the head. Eva rolled her eyes with folded flippers.

Sky: Which is why we're here! We can show him fun! Fire dancing. That right there was fun!

Cory: Come on. You enjoyed that right?

Skipper: Yeah, I will give you that.

Eva: Another score, for the penguin girls!

Sky: Imagine if we taught King Julien to dance like that. It's something everyone actually WOULD enjoy watching.

Private and Cory nod in agreement.

Eva: Hey. Maybe he'll finally woo a girl or become more popular with the people if he did.

Skipper: Then maybe he will leave US alone.

Sky: Or woo over Marlene and she'll keep bugging you about it.

Eva: THAT'LL BE THE DAY! [laughing]

Skipper face palms while Rico rolls his eyes.

Eva: I mean SERIOUSLY! Talk about polar opposites.

Private: They do have some similarities. After all Skipper and Marlene both have a thing for Spanish guitars.

Silver: I believe she was talking about King of the Losers and Lady Talks-A-Lot. Not Skipper.

Private: Ohhh my bad but still they both have a thing for music.

Cory: Yup. Nothing like hip-hop, rap, and dancing music mixed with a romantic Spanish guitar solo.

Skipper: Whose side are you on?

Cory shrugged. Private doesn't respond. Silver fell asleep bored out of her mind with this debate.

Cody: Well I'm going to go find Lani. I'll see you guys later. Geek, Joe, you coming?

Big Z: Yeah. I'm coming. [turns to Kowalski] She's asleep. You should probably take her back to rest.

Kowalski nods and walks back to the house in the tree.

Chicken Joe: Well later man.

He then bobbed away following his friend. The others follow Kowalski and they relax once they get back to the home. Kowalski laid Silver down on the once occupied table and gave her a pillow that Rico coughed up. Eva plopped down on the floor and leaned her head against the wall staring at the ceiling.

Eva: [whining] Why does it have to be so hooooooot.

Kowalski: Dunno after all we are near the equator.

Sky: You ask the science guy, you get a Newton answer.

Eva: And by the way, thank you Captain DUH!

Kowalski snorts and doesn't respond.

Eva: Ugh. I'm going to sleep. [closes eyes and relaxes]

Kowalski does the same while Skipper keeps watch but he eventually falls asleep like the rest of the group. Rico ended his day by staying up all night. This time, Skipper was the first one up, who was followed by Sky. Surprisingly, Eva was still fast asleep. Rico groans tired as heck but still able to move. Sky became curious at his actions.

Sky: Hey, Rico? Why do you keep staying up? Like, what do you do all night?

Rico coughs up bomb making material and rubs his eyes.

Sky: Uh...huh... Well then.

Skipper: What? Not what you expected?

Rico grunts his answer.

Rico: Keep watch. Keeps me awake.

Rico falls face-first into the floor snoring softly.

Skipper: [pause] Well that answers that.

Sky: Yeah... What now?

Skipper: He needs sleep.

Skipper puts Rico to bed.

Sky: So NOW what?

Skipper sat down next to Sky.

Skipper: Doesn't matter. I'll do whatever you want.

Sky: Oh reaaaally? [flirty smile]

Skipper nodded.

Skipper: Anything in mind?

Sky nodded.

Sky: Close your eyes.

Skipper did as told. She quietly grabbed a nearby pot of water and dumped it on his head. She started laughing as his eyes shot open and he started sputtering.

Skipper: What was that for?!

Sky: I was just playing with you.

Skipper growls. He grabs his board then heads out to the North shore not even glancing at Sky as he went by.

Sky: Oh C'mon! Skipper! [follows him out with her board]

They soon started paddling out into the ocean with Skipper ignoring her. She caught up to him and he refused to look at her.

Sky: [softly] Skipper. It was a joke. I didn't mean it.

He twirled his head. She softly spun his head and gave him a light kiss.

Sky: Let's go. The other might wake soon.

Skipper snorts and goes under the new wave which knocks Sky off her board and surfs the next one.

Sky emerged with seaweed on her head.

Sky: And, the moment's ruined.

A snap was heard. They turned and saw Eva waving her camera slowly from the shore with a smile.

Eva: You guys ready to go home yet? I'm dieing to show the neighbors all the pics I took.

Sky: Yep.

Skipper: Yes I am. Along with my team.

Eva: Well you might hurry up. Chicken Joe just walked away with the trophy and the whale is coming soon. [starts walking away] I'm really gonna miss you guys. [enters jungle]

Skipper follows her and they make it back to the tree. They see everyone gathered outside. Lani, the twins, Cody, Chicken Joe, Big Z, and of course both commando teams. The twins and the two teams all had their specially made boards. Silver even had a new one that looked exactly like her first! Even though the teams couldn't read, they knew that Big Z had written her name on it.

Sky: I guess this is it.

The twins ran up to Cody and gave him a hug.

Twins: We're going to miss you Daddy.

Private: [to Lani] I didn't know that Cody doesn't live with you.

Lani: Humans came here once and caught me and the kids. Then we decided to come by for visits every now and then. Although every year at the same time I have to be here to be a lifeguard for a week so that's good.

Private: Yeah, I guess.

Eva: Well we really have to get going. See you guys next time.

Chicken Joe: Wait, you're leaving? I didn't know that.

Cody: Joe, they can't stay here forever.

Chicken Joe: Why not?

Big Z: They have places to be. Things to do. Their very busy.

Chicken Joe: That sucks man.

Silver: It does but I'm kinda homesick.

Big Z: Well you need to come back one day. Or maybe we'll visit you one day.

Cory: We would love that.

Lani: Well we better get going. The whale's at the main shore.

They finally head back to home happy to finally be where they live again. The guys all put their surfboards against the wall by the TV and told no one where they were, naturally, while the girls showed all the pictures they took in a slideshow that their friends loved. The girls even told them some of the stories that went on. Also naturally, leaving out Hans and Dr. Blowhole. The penguins never did know what happened to them...

**[A/N] **I co-wrote this with _Lovepaw and Silverpaw _with some help from _auroraminamino _here and there. We own nothing except the plot, the twins, and the female commando team.


End file.
